Sexual violence is endemic in our society. Research indicates that up to 80% of women experience some form of sexual aggression, perpetrated primarily by someone they know. One important aspect of rape prevention is women's ability to appraise risky situations and to resist aggression effectively. The present project will apply a cognitive coping and adaptation model within an ecological framework to determine which contextual factors have the greatest impact on a woman's perception of threat; emotional responses; sense of mastery; and ultimately her behavioral response. The underlying premise for this research is that behavioral responding is mediated through preceding cognitive processing of the event. The influence of background factors, such as prior victimization, assertiveness, courtship socialization, and peer norms will also be examined. Ultimately, this knowledge can be employed to develop useful rape prevention and resistance programs.